Workload management schemes dynamically allocate computing resources to computer workloads according to the time-varying needs of the workloads. This results in considerable savings in computer hardware and other resources since it is not necessary to provision each workload for its peak demand. However, a dynamic allocation scheme must be properly configured to achieve optimal results. In general, a workload management scheme must be told how to determine the needs of each workload and what to do when available resources are not adequate to fulfill all the needs for computing resources.
A typical workload management system requires the user to define the set of workloads over which to share resources. In addition, parameter values must be specified for each workload, such as: 1) minimum and maximum entitlements; 2) guaranteed entitlements; 3) priorities; 4) metrics to be used to determine the amount of resource required; 5) ability to consume utility resources; 6) amount of spare capacity “headroom” to reserve; and 7) how fast resources should migrate to or from the workload.
Specifying all the parameters can be daunting to many users, especially those dealing with many workloads. Therefore, software wizards have been provided to guide users step-by-step through the configuration process. In many cases, a wizard allows a user to pick a default value, e.g., all workloads can be given the same priority and weighting. Selecting default values relieves the user of having to make difficult decisions up front, while allowing the user to refine the configuration later as the need becomes apparent.
While defaults are provided for some parameters, it can be difficult to provide useful defaults for certain other parameters. For example, a user typically must specify the workloads or containers that are to share resources, i.e., form a shared resource domain. Also, users are expected to specify minimum, owned, and maximum resource levels for each workload. Resources “owned” by a workload are allocated to it (if available) unless that workload relinquishes them temporarily because it does not need them. Thus, even with the help of a wizard, there are some difficult decisions that must be made by a user before a shared resource domain is set up and the promises of workload management can be fulfilled.
Herein, related art is described to facilitate understanding of the invention. Related art labeled “prior art” is admitted prior art; related art not labeled “prior art” is not admitted prior art.